Golden Roses and Silver Thorns
by VeneficaMelody
Summary: Usagi/Sailor Moon is a detective for the police, who is ordered to be Chiba Mamoru's bodyguard. The two couldn't get along to save their lives. But is that what this will all come down to? A life-or-death situation... And love?
1. Default Chapter

**Title:**_ Golden Roses and Silver Thorns_

**Rating: **_G-PG_

**Chapters:**_ 1/??_

**Summary:**_ Alternate reality. Tsukino Usagi works undercover for the police department as Sailor Moon. When her latest assignemnt, bodyguard for Chiba Mamoru is given to her, the man is skeptical that this "slip of a girl" can actually protect him. Will she prove him wrong? And will love find these two unexpectedly...?_

Tsukino Usagi, a simple, ordinary high school student had a secret. She was also a highly-trained detective for the Juban Police Department. Only a handful of people associated with the police knew of Usagi's "employment." A talking cat known as Luna had surprised Usagi one night, informing her that she was the reincarnated princess of a lost civilization known as the Moon Kingdom. Usagi had been very skeptical at first, wondering if there was a microphone hidden somewhere in the room, helping with the farce of a "talking" cat. It had taken Usagi a little while to realize that, yes, it was real. 

Luna had given her a magical locket and told her that it would turn her into a superhero. Not long after, the illusive Sailor Moon had begun to working for the police department. To keep her identity a secret, the normally blonde girl's hair would turn silver once she had called out the mystical words to transform. The police had given her a wristwatch-like communicator that would silently alert when they had need of her assistance. 

Sitting in the classroom, Usagi was practicing her English, doing her best to mess it up. She smirked slightly as she messed up another word. It wouldn't do for her to get everything perfectly right the first time she tried it. What would her teacher and classmates say if she suddenly was proficient in English? Usagi had learned English from the detective's at the department. They had thought that she should be fluent in many languages, not just Japanese, in case she had to rescue a foreigner. 

Usagi set down her pencil as her communicator began to vibrate, alerting her that the police had need of her expertise. Looking up at the teacher, she said, "May I be excused, Haruda-sensei?" 

The woman looked up, frowning slightly at Usagi. "Bathroom?" she asked, sighing. She had gotten used to Usagi's frequent bathroom breaks. Perhaps the girl had a bladder problem? "Go on," she muttered, looking back down at the papers she had been checking. 

Inside the restroom, Usagi pulled out her communicator. "What is it?" she whispered, careful for others not to overhear. 

"We need you here, yesterday," her superior growled. "There's a cab waiting outside, and we've already cleared it with your teachers. It's a "family emergency" as far as they know." 

"I'll be there in ten minutes," she said. 

~*~ 

"You want me to babysit a foreigner?" Usagi cried, staring in disbelief at her superior. 

"Now, don't look at it as "babysitting," Tsukino-san. It's more of a special assignment. Chiba-san is not really a foreigner, as such. He's simply been away from Japan since he was six years old." 

"And he's twenty-five now," Usagi said. "That makes him a foreigner in my eyes. Does he even remember how to speak the language? Does he remember *anything* about Japan, other than what he could read in books?" 

Hiro Yusuke sighed as he took off his wire-rimmed glasses to lay them on the desk, glaring at Usagi. "What does it matter how much he knows? You can speak English!" 

Usagi grinned. "But Chiba-san doesn't know that. Why does he have to? As long as I have to babysit him, I think I'll let us have a little language barrier if he didn't care enough to keep practicing his native Japanese." 

Yusuke rolled his eyes. "If that's truly what you wish. But you really shouldn't, I think. After all, you're supposed to be babysi-- er, protecting him." 

The girl stood up, grabbing up the bag that had been sitting by her chair. "Are we finished, Hiro-san? I'm supposed to meet my mother at the Juban Shopping Mall." 

The man nodded. "Tomorrow, at eleven, you're to meet Chiba-san at the airport. I'll fax you the information before then." 

She hesitated. "Err... Can't you just give it to me now?" 

Yusuke looked at her curiously. "I'm afraid we don't have all the information faxed over from America yet. Is something wrong with it being faxed, Tsukino-san?" 

Usagi sighed. "My parents got rid of the fax machine. They said they didn't need it anymore." 

Yusuke frowned. "That greatly limits our communications, Tsukino-san. What are we to do?" 

She shrugged. "E-mail?" 

"That's not quite as secure as faxing, Tsukino-san. What if some hacker convenietly makes his way into your inbox and finds confidential information about one of our 'clients'? It could cause a nation-wide disaster!" 

Usagi sweatdropped. "I'm sorry, Hiro-san. What was I supposed to say? That I'm a secret superhero who works for the police department who just *happens* to need access to a fax machine so she can get her orders? You know my parents can never know!" 

Yusuke frowned. "It may be beneficial for you to inform your parents about your "career." Aren't they supportive of you?" 

"Of course, but... If they knew that I was a superhero, wouldn't they think I was different?" 

"You *are* different, Tsukino-san. So what if they know it?" 

"Because it would ruin my life! Look, Hiro-san, we've been over this a million times. Why don't you just give up? They are *not* going to find out! Just e-mail me the information on Chiba-san, all right? I've gotta go." 

As his finest detective walked away, Yusuke stared at her retreating back. Hopefully, she would keep Chiba Mamoru safe from the high-ranking Japanese officials who didn't want him to gain his inheritance. Usagi was the best, and she would not allow anything to happen to him. But would her pride get in the way? 

~*~ 

Chiba Mamoru stepped off of the plane, looking around him at the unfamiliar Tokyo Airport. 'Why did I agree to come here?' he asked himself. 'Japan isn't my home anymore; America is! So what if some rich uncle died and now I'm supposed to take his place as govenor or whatever? I don't belong here!' 

"Chiba-san?" 

He looked up at the soft voice, snickering slightly at the silver-haired woman in a sailor suit - with an amazingly short skirt. "Can I help you?" he asked. 

Mamoru tried to ignore all of the strange looks he was getting. Why? Because he was a foreigner. The silver-haired woman screwed up her face comically. "H-help... you?" she repeated. 

Mamoru sighed. "Great... Why did they send the one person who doesn't know English?" Rolling his eyes, he switched to Japanese, thankful he had learned it in college. "Who are you?" 

Usagi sighed. 'So he does know Japanese.' "I'm Sailor Moon, your bodyguard," she replied. Her eyes sweeping over him appreciatvely, she thought, 'Well, at least he's not ugly.' 

"Sailor... Moon?" Mamoru repeated slowly. 'What kind of nutcase is she?' 

She rolled her eyes. "I'm a superhero who helps out Tokyo, and I also work for the police department. Satisfied? Now, let's get you out of here before some trigger-happy politican decides get rid of the competition." 

"Huh?! Now, wait a minute. Are you saying people are going to try to *kill* me?" 

The woman sighed as she propelled him along. "Try to keep up, would ya?" she said in exasperation. "Do I have to explain *everything*? Didn't they brief you before you came?" 

"No." Mamoru settled himself in the backseat of the limo she had "escorted" him to. "I didn't know I was coming out here until a few days ago. I'd much rather remain in America." 

"But you speak perfect Japanese," she pointed out. "Why did you learn it if you didn't plan on coming to Japan?" 

He glanced at her as the limo pulled away from the curb, drifting into traffic. "I thought that I should know my native language. What if I had a relative visit who only spoke Japanese? We'd never get anywhere!" Mamoru's eyes traveled almost automatically to the large expanse of bare leg shown by the short skirt. "Err... Just why do you dress like that? Is it a uniform or something?" 

She shifted, wishing that her skirt were longer. Why did she have to get so many male glances? "Sort of..." She shook her head, determined to stay focused on her job. So what if he was amazingly handsome? It shouldn't affect her; she had a job to do! "Chiba-san, perhaps I should explain just *why* there are people out for your life." 

"That would be helpful," he stated dryly. 

"Your uncle, Sakamoto, was a high-ranking official in the Japanese government. With his death, there were many men who wished to fill the position. The "higher-ups," however, knew that none of those men were qualified for the position, so they looked to Sakamoto-san's relatives. You, Chiba-san, are the only living relative who is qualified for the job." 

"That still doesn't explain why they want to kill me." 

"Because what you inherited from your uncle gives you amazing power in Tokyo. Do you think they'll take it lying down? Of course not! They want to eliminate the competion - namely, you." 

Mamoru sighed. "Just my luck!" 

Usagi shook her head in silent amusement. Why did she get the weird assignments? 

~*~ 

Usagi smiled at her mother as she baked cookies. "Are you sure you don't want to help, dear?" Ikuko asked. "They're chocolate chip; your favorite!" 

"Mama, I'm sorry, but I'm meeting a friend in a few minutes. Is it okay if I eat one later? We're going out to dinner. Okay?" 

"Of course, dear..." Ikuko said slowly. "Who are you going out to dinner with?" she asked innocently as she rolled out the dough for another batch. "Naru-chan?" 

Usagi slipped her purse strap over her shoulder, grimacing at the name of her best friend. "Err... Yeah, Mama, it's Naru-chan." 

What else could she say? If Usagi told her mother that she was posing as the police chief's "niece" for this dinner with Chiba Mamoru, she would be in major hot water! She couldn't go as Sailor Moon for this dinner, because if she did they wouldn't get a moments peace because they would be continually swamped by the public. 

Ikuko was disappointed that her daughter wouldn't be staying in tonight. "Usagi, you always seem to be running off lately. It's good that you're so involved with your friends, but couldn't you spend a little more time at home?" 

"Sorry, Mom," the girl said, slipping on her shoes. "I really have to get going." 

"Well, maybe your father and I will go out tonight," Ikuko said. 

"Bye!" Usagi called as she left. 

~*~ 

Stepping into the luxurious lobby of the fancy restaurant the police chief had picked out, (Usagi couldn't recall the name) she looked around and allowed the fancily-dressed man to take her wrap. "Wow..." she breathed. "Is all this just for Chiba-san?" 

"Yes," Hiro replied. "Chiba-san is very important, what with inherieting all of Sakamoto-san's power." 

Usagi shook her head. "I still don't understand just *how* he was able to do that. Did Sakamoto-san arrange it before his death?" 

"No," Hiro replied as they sat down. "It was decided by the higher-ups of the government, as I've already told you. Why so interested, Tsukino-san? Have you taken a personal interest into Chiba-san's matters?" 

The girl blushed. "Wh-what? No, of course not! My interest is purely business, as you should know, Hiro-san." She glanced toward the door, where Chiba Mamoru had just walked in. "You're sure he won't recognize me?" 

"Of course! After all, your hair is silver as Sailor Moon. Besides, there's some kind of magical aura that protects your identity." 

She sighed and nodded slowly as Mamoru started their way. "I hope you're right," she muttered. 

Mamoru shook Hiro's hand and smiling at Usagi as he sat down. "So this is your niece, eh? Doesn't look a thing like you." 

Usagi blushed at his bold perusal. Did this man check out every woman he met? "It's nice to meet you, Chiba-san," she murmured. She couldn't let on that they had *already* met and that she was really the superhero he had met the day previous. 

Clearing his throat, Mamoru took a sip of water out of the glass sitting in front of him. "Are you sure this bodyguard is necessary?" he asked. "This 'Sailor Moon.' She seems a little young to be working for you." 

Hiro shifted, glancing at Usagi. "Should I apologize for her youthfulness? She cannot help her age, but she *is* one of the best detectives we've got. It took us a lot of time to recruit her to our team. Do you think us stupid for taking the extra effort to recruit the best?" 

Mamoru shook his head. "If it was the best decision for your department, then I applaud you. Why do I not have a veteran officer as my bodyguard? Wouldn't they be better suited for my situation? I'm not even sure that someone would try to kill me, anyway." 

A waiter stopped by the table, setting a place in front of Mamoru. As he pulled back, Usagi's eyes followed him and widened in surprise, a gasp emitting from her slightly parted lips. As Mamoru picked up the fork, Usagi grabbed his hand. He glanced at her curiously, frowning. "What's your problem, kid?" he growled. 

Usagi glanced at Hiro, then at the waiter as he exited the restaurant. "Hiro, get that man! It was Tsubasa; the criminal with over a million dollars on his head!" 

Surpise kept Hiro riveted to his seat for a few minutes before his cop instict kicked in and he jumped up, running after the man identified as Tsubasa. Mamoru stared at the girl who stil clasped his hand in an iron grip. "Why won't you let me eat my food?" he asked, steel in his tone. 

She looked at him with cerulean eyes, ice in their depths. "Do you want to die?" she growled. Gesturing toward the door where the two men had disappeared, she said, "That so-called waiter is really a wanted felon. I guess he decided you needed to die. I wonder what Tsuabsa wants you dead for?" she mused to herself. 

"A criminal?!" he exclaimed. "Wait, how did you know that?" Mamoru slanted her a glance. 

Usagi looked at him, a slight blush covering her face. "Err... I looked through my uncle's mug shot books earlier?" she lied nervously. 

"Oh." Glancing down at his plate, he frowned. "So you think this is poisoned?" 

"I'd bet my locket on it," she growled, eyes traveling to the tempting-looking food sitting in front of the man. "It looks too good to be anything *but* deadly." 

Mamoru nodded, sighing. "I can't believe people are really trying to kill me." He looked up as Hiro returned, straightening his tie. 

The older man smiled tiredly. "Got him. A squad car arrived; they're sending him downtown." 

"Where was my 'bodyguard' while there was an attempt on my life?" Mamoru asked dryly. "I still think you should assign someone more experienced. Or do you want me to die when she's off doing whatever it is that teenagers do?" 

Hiro glanced nervously at Usagi. "Are you sure you should be insulting her? I mean, she could be anywhere. You don't know what she looks like when she's not... you know, herself." 

Mamoru frowned. "So, she has a secret identity? She could... be here now?" He turned, looking around. "Is she here?" 

Usagi laughed. "If she *were* here, you wouldn't know it." 

He looked at her, arching an eyebrow. "And just what do *you* know about her? Been going through your uncle's confidential files?" 

She glared at him. "Hardly. I happen to know a lot about criminals around here. But then, what would you know? You've forgotten anything you ever knew about Japan!" 

Mamoru stared at her. "Hiro-san, I think you'd better control your niece," he growled. 

Hiro glared at Usagi. "Calm yourself!" he hissed. "Chiba-san, I'm very sorry about this. I-I can't think how Tsubasa knew that you would be here. Perhaps all of our further meetings should be done in private?" 

Mamoru nodded. "I believe that would be best. And I do *not* want Sailor Moon to be my 'bodyguard.' Get me someone experienced! I had thought, before, that I would tolerate the girl's presence. After all, who would *really* try to kill me? But now I find that people *are* trying to off me! Do you think I want a child guarding me? Most certainly not!" 

Usagi rolled her eyes. "Just because she's a little younger doesn't mean that she can't protect you good enough. Are you going to be so narrow-minded all the time you're in Japan? If so, I suggest that you leave as soon as possible, or you may find yourself in more danger than you're worth." 

With that, Usagi rose and stalked from the restaurant. "Tsukino-san!" Hiro called out, worried that his best detective/superhero would quit because of this one man's attitude. 

Usagi didn't acknowledge Hiro's calls as she walked away. Mamoru arched an eyebrow at Hiro. "'Tsukino-san'? Shouldn't you be calling your niece something more personal?" 

Hiro stared at the man for a few seconds, trapped. What could he say to convince Mamoru that he and Usagi were related? "Our family was never very close," he said slowly. "So we aren't as... comfortable with each other as another family might be." 

Mamoru nodded. "I can understand that, Hiro-san. Tell me, what do you really know of this Sailor Moon? Can she really be trusted...?" 

Hiro smiled. "She is the most honest person I know." 'Except when she's undercover,' he added silently to himself. "She will protect you as needed." 

"Then why wasn't she here during the attempt on my life?" 

Clearing his throat, Hiro said, "She *does* have a personal life, you know. She can't be there all the time. The same goes for any of my other detectives. So why would you single only her out?" 

"She is a child!" Mamoru exclaimed. 

"She is the best detective we have. Do you want protection or not? It's either her or nothing." 

Mamoru sighed. How could he argue? 

~*~ 

"There has been major speculation on the reason for the once-vigilante superhero known as Sailor Moon's joining with the Tokyo Police Department," came the muffled voice of the television reporter. 

Usagi chuckled to herself as she sat at the table, doing her homework. "Why do you bother?" she muttered. "You'll never figure it out." 

Ikuko glanced in at her daughter as she washed the dishes, a slight smile on her face. What had changed Usagi? Whatever it was, she was glad. Before, Usagi hadn't even *looked* at her homework assignments, and now she was getting good grades. Little did Ikuko know, however, that it had been her transformation into Sailor Moon that had gotten her so motivated. Also, her "guardian's" insistence that the girl learn and keep on top of things propelled her to bigger and better things. Although Usagi had been the one to choose to work for the police department undercover, it had been Luna who had given most of the orders. Luna, however, had disappeared a year ago, much to Usagi's sorrow. What had happened to her? Perhaps she would never know. But Usagi would carry on Luna's legacy of crime-fighting. She would protect this city, as Luna had wanted. 

* * *

_ Comments? Questions? Please review. Thanks! _


	2. Lessons

**Golden Roses and Silver Thorns **

Chapter 2 >> 

_Lessons _

Chiba Mamoru sat on the screened-in porch, his indigo eyes focused on the lush garden just outside. 'Why was I given this opportunity?' he wondered. 'Anyone else would be glad to do this -- but I would rather have remained in America. Could I foist this off on someone else, I wonder?' 

Mamoru had been in Japan for two weeks now, and so far there had been no more attempts on his life. He had slowly gotten used to his late uncle's Japanese style home, finding it far different from his own Western style home back in the States. There had not been another appearance made by his erstwhile "bodyguard" so perhaps she had quit the job. But what if another attempt were made to kill him? Although Mamoru knew enough martial arts to defend himself, he wasn't sure just who was supposed to be his enemy. 

It could even, sadly enough, be one of his servants. However, Mamoru knew he had to be focused on what he came here for, and leave the detective work to Hiro-san and the rest of the police. Mamoru's eye was caught by the slim servant who slipped past the shoji screen to gather together a few dirty plates that were collected on the table. Having just finished a breakfast of rice and miso soup, Mamoru now sat with the newspaper in his hands. He struggled to understand the Japanese characters, having focused mostly on romanji and the spoken language. 

Having learned the basics of the culture -- only that which he needed to get by and not offend anyone -- Mamoru still felt himself a _gaijin_, what the Japanese termed a foreigner. Even going to the store made Mamoru very self-conscious of himself as an American who did not fit in. Mamoru still hadn't gotten used to sleeping on a futon instead of a bed, and the traditional _tatami_ mats used on each floor were unfamiliar to him. His uncle's love of the traditional Japanese way of life had stemmed over into his house, leaving a guest to feel as if they had gone back into the past once stepping into the house. 

"Chiba-san?" 

Looking up, Mamoru caught sight of one of the servants. "Yes?" 

The man bowed politely. "Hiro-san and his guest are here to speak with you. Shall I direct them to the _zashiki_?" 

Mamoru frowned. "No, not the room for receiving guests. Just send them in here." 

The older man's eyes widened in surprise, but he said nothing against his master, bowing quietly and exiting the room. Letting loose a breath of exasperation, Mamoru turned away from the screen behind which the servant had disappeared. Rubbing his eyes tiredly, Mamoru threw down the newspaper on a nearby table, giving up trying to figure out the Japanese characters. 

He looked up as Hiro entered the room quietly, a familiar silver-haired girl trailing behind him. "Sailor Moon!" Mamoru exclaimed in surprise. 

The girl looked at him with cold blue eyes, studying him. "You prefer the traditional Japanese housing," she remarked quietly. 

Mamoru looked at her. "What? Oh, no... I haven't changed anything from the way my uncle had it." 

"Chiba-san," Hiro began in a stern voice, commanding the other man's attention. "Have you given any thought to the position you have been given? I understand that you were given time to 'adjust' but you really do need to begin doing what you came here for. You are not planning on remaining in Japan, ne? Therefore, it would be wise of you to simply hand the position off to someone who is prepared to take on this heavy load." 

Mamoru nodded. "I understand that my desertion of my position will cause upheaval within the government. But it is not meant for me to remain in Japan. I have a life in America that cannot be ignored just because of this new development." 

Hiro nodded wisely. "So you are just ignoring the problems of the Japanese government in favor of the American one?" 

Mamoru looked surprise at Sailor Moon's sage words. "What else should I do?" he muttered. "America is my home, not Japan." 

Sailor Moon glared at him. "You, sir, are a _gaijin_, even if you were born in Japan. You have no respect for your homeland--" 

"Enough!" 

The silver-haired girl glanced in irritation at Hiro, annoyed at the interruption. The police chief sighed to himself. "Chiba-san, you will have to excuse Sailor Moon. She is... not as socially adept as she could be." 

Mamoru chuckled. "I believe your 'best' detective could use a bit of work. Do you prefer the civilians to complain about her lack of politeness?" 

Hiro cleared his throat nervously. "Chiba-san, she is a freelancer. In other words, she is not under my command." The man looked around the room, taking in the lush garden outside and fine, richly decorated room around him. "Sakamoto-san was quite rich, wasn't he? Had a taste for the traditional." 

"Was there a reason for your visit, Hiro-san?" Mamoru snapped, growing irritated from the condescending looks Sailor Moon kept sending toward him. 

The police chief looked surprised at the man's harsh tone. "I came here simply to inform you that if you are not able to procure a suitable replacement in one week's time, then the position will be forfeited to one of the lesser deserving politicians who will abuse such power. If such a thing happened, it would mean the destruction of the entire Japanese government." 

Mamoru sighed, the stress wearing on him. "And if I cannot? I know very few people here, Hiro-san. I can't be expected to simply find one out of the blue." 

Hiro shook his head in disappointment, walking over to pick up the newspaper which lay on the table where Mamoru had thrown it earlier. "Ahh," he commented thoughtfully. "It seems the arrival of the _gaijin_ politician is good news fodder." He glanced up at Mamoru. "You have seen this, I gather?" 

Mamoru stiffened, not willing to admit to this man that he knew little of the written language. "I..." he said hesitantly. 

Sailor Moon laughed as she took the paper from the police chief's hands. "So Chiba-san has not been widely accepted, eh? Little surprise there. Who wants an American in office? No one I know, that's for certain." 

Mamoru glared at her. "Were it my choice, I would never have come to Japan." He paused, eyes roving over the silver-haired, short-skirted woman in front of him. "Although, I have to admit that it does have it's advantages." 

She gasped in outrage. "Just what are you implying?" 

"Now, now, Chiba-san, Tsuki-- er, Sailor Moon, there's no reason for a fight between the two of you. As Chiba-san's bodyguard, Sailor Moon, you have an obligation to protect him. How can you do this properly if you two are always at each other's throats?" 

Sailor Moon clenched a gloved fist angrily. "This _gaijin_ does not know how to be civil, Hiro-san." 

"Civility or the lack thereof has never stopped you from doing your job before," Hiro pointed out calmly. "Are you going to let Chiba-san's poor attitude cause you to lose your job?" 

"Poor attitude?!" Mamoru burst out in indignation, staring at the police chief. "Are you implying that I am--" 

"I am implying nothing," Hiro said, casting an irritated glance at Mamoru. "But if the both of you cannot work together properly, then there is no other alternative than to end this relationship here and now. Chiba-san, I had expected more from you as a guest to our country. And Sailor Moon -- do you not wish to paint a stunning portrait of our country for this foreigner? So far, your lack of decorum and good manners is not good for Japan." 

Mamoru looked slightly surprised at being spoken to in such a manner. "Do you accuse me of something untoward, Hiro-san?" he muttered. "I'll have you know that I, and any other _gaijin_, would be a fool to enter the city of Tokyo with this 'Sailor Moon' as our guard." 

Hiro sighed, casting a glance toward the flourishing garden outside the windows. "Chiba-san, how can I explain to you the complexities of our society? Sailor Moon's job is to protect you and any other foreigner who reaches our shores -- in actuality, her job is to take care of all who need protection. So why would she have a grudge against you? I cannot say, Chiba-san, but you can be assured that if Sailor Moon's attitude does not straighten up, she will find herself sadly lacking in the job department." 

There was an irritated gasp from the uniformed superhero as she glared at her boss. "Are you threatening me, Hiro-san?" she muttered. "You seem to forget the powers I possess." 

The man chuckled. "I forget nothing, my dear. I am simply allowing Chiba-san to know that the position both of you find yourselves in is very precarious indeed. Are you willing to risk your job over a fight with Chiba-san? If the two of you cannot act civilly towards each other, I will be forced to assign another to his case -- and perhaps even fire you." 

"You would do that?" 

There was a hint of disbelief in the girl's voice as she looked at Hiro. "If pressed, I would be forced to," he said. 

Taking a deep calming breath, the girl looked around the room. "Tell me, Chiba-san, are you willing to threaten your safety while here in Japan simply because the two of us do not get along as well as we could?" 

The ebony-haired man looked at her in surprise. "My safety is of little importance to me at the moment," he commented. "Aren't the people of Japan more important?" 

With a surprised look, the girl nodded slowly, a slight grin coming on to her face. "So you understand that we must work together?" 

"Yes." 

***** 

Usagi sat in her bedroom, just staring out the window into the night sky. It had been a month since her encounter with Chiba Mamoru, and their tentative agreement made. Since that day, there had been only two attempts on Mamoru's life, and Usagi had handled them easily and efficiently, making sure that the man was safe. Usagi's identity as Sailor Moon remained safe, but she hadn't missed the odd looks that she had caught Mamoru giving her. Looks of passion; of lust? It didn't sit right with her that this man who professed to hate her so passionately would lust after he. Did he truly hate her, or was it a mask to hide the fact that he hungered for her? 

Admittedly, the short skirt of her uniform left little to the imagination, but most people knew not to mess with a highly-powered superhero. However, since the man had not acted upon his obvious desires, Usagi had not seen reason to complain to Hiro. After all, she was only there a few hours out of each day, making sure that everything was going smoothly. On the days that Mamoru was in town, Usagi had followed him in civilian form to make sure that nothing dangerous were to befall her client. It still irked her to be taking exclusive care of a gaijin, and her grades were slipping thanks to late nights patrolling the grounds of his home, but Usagi felt that if it were for the better of all Japan, then it was well enough. 

Mamoru had not yet been able to find a suitable replacement for himself here in Japan, and Usagi had slowly begun to realize that perhaps it was because he was beginning to enjoy the position and power he had been granted. Perhaps being with him, in their forced union of protector and protectorate, had given her a stronger understanding of this male gaijin. Usagi had noticed, with a bit of surprise, that the man struggled quite a lot with the written language. She had thought that this was a man who liked to succeed in everything. So why hadn't he learned katakana, hiragana or, at the very least, kanji? 

Shrugging to herself, Usagi wondered if the man's stubborn pride would keep him from accepting an offer to help teach him written Japanese. You couldn't get by in Japan without having at least a basic knowledge of the written language unless you were simply a gaijin tourist. And while Mamoru was still a gaijin, he was no tourist -- he was here for a purpose. And that purpose had to do with the Japanese government, and it could not be ignored simply because he didn't fit in. 

Usagi knew that a man's pride was his downfall. Would he refuse to admit to needing help in learning simply because he was too proud? Sighing to herself, she caught a glimpse of the crescent moon as it hung over the city. Her parents had noticed her nightly journeys lately, so this was one night that Usagi wouldn't be patrolling Mamoru's estate grounds. Usagi wondered if Mamoru would ever agree to her teaching him the written Japanese that he seemed to struggle with so much. Obviously, he couldn't get by until he knew at least the basics. She had seen him sign his name in Japanese characters, so perhaps that was all he knew. Seeing him struggle just to read the newspaper, or perusing documents with glazed over eyes only strengthened her conclusion that this was a man who was simply trying to salvage what bit of pride he had left in this foreign land. There had to be a way to help him without stirring up his ire, but how? 

****** 

Mamoru stared at the girl in front of him. "What did you say?" 

The girl sighed patiently. "Hiro-san told me that you're struggling with the written language. I thought perhaps I could help you?" 

He looked at her skeptically. "Why would Hiro-san's niece be so interested in my plight? And how does Hiro-san know, anyway? I never told him such a thing." 

"A man's pride is often his downfall," the girl said slowly, moving to pick up a newspaper that laid, unopened, on the nearby table. "Are you willing to learn, Chiba-san? Sailor Moon has taken the day off, allowing us time for our lessons." 

Mamoru nodded slowly, defeated. "All right." He knew that if he remained ignorant of the written language then it would surely come to haunt him one day. 

The blonde girl smiled cheerily, unfolding the paper and laying it on the table. "Now, do you see any characters that you recognize?" 

The man's indigo eyes perused the paper, a grimace coming over his face. "No." 

Usagi nodded. "All right... Do you have any knowledge of kanji, katakana, or hiragana?" She glanced at Mamoru, who remained silent. "Chiba-san?" 

He let loose an exasperated breath. "I only know the kanji for 'death.' It was hard to miss that one in all of the documents following my uncle's demise." 

"Hmm..." Usagi nodded slowly. "Well then, it's back to basics. Looks like I have my work cut out for me. Are you a fast learner, Chiba-san?" At his nod, she continued, "I will warn you that this will be a rigorous process, no matter how fast you may have picked up other skills in your lifetime. Are you willing to work hard at this?" 

"Yes," he muttered. "I've realized, belatedly, that I can't live in Japan -- not even as a gaijin -- without knowing the written language." 

She smiled to herself. 'So a man can admit his faults,' she thought to herself. 

****** 

Hiro looked at Usagi in surprise. "So you got Chiba-san to agree to let you teach him written Japanese?" 

Usagi nodded, looking down at her bowl of rice. "It wasn't easy, convincing him. But I think Chiba-san finally realized that if you lived in Japan without being able to read the language, you can't get anywhere." 

Hiro chuckled to himself. The two had met in a well-known restaurant, sharing a lunch and talking over their client. "So you are no longer angered over being stuck with the _gaijin_?" 

Usagi shrugged. "I have learned that taking care of the foreigner is oddly fun." She paused. "My grades, however, are slipping. Can I continue my nightly vigil at Chiba-san's home and still keep up in school? I think not, Hiro-san. So have you any suggestions?" 

The man frowned. "Your grades are suffering because of this assignment? Why didn't you say something, Tsukino-san? I can't have my best detective's schoolwork failing because of a client. Perhaps I should take you off of Chiba-san's--" 

"No!" He looked at her, surprised at her vehement response to the suggestion. "That is... I think I'm finally getting through to Chiba-san as Sailor Moon," she stuttered. 

Hiro nodded, looking down at his dinner. "Very well then," he conceded as he chewed. "If you are so sure that working with Chiba-san is beneficial for the both of you, then I will not take you off the case. But if it causes your grades to fall drastically..." 

"Yes, Hiro-san, I know." 

The two fell to silence as they completed their meal, Usagi thinking about just why she continued to keep on as Mamoru's bodyguard -- and now his Japanese tutor. Didn't she have better things to do? However, there was an irresistible sort of pull about Mamoru that she just couldn't ignore. 

* * *

_Note: I have little knowledge of the Japanese written Japanese language, and at best I can recognize only a few _kanji._ So if there are any mistakes, you will have to overlook them, or alert me and I will do my best to correct them. Thank you. _


	3. Dinner

_Dinner_

Usagi sat in front of Mamoru, once again coaching him in written Japanese. It had been a long, hard process, but she thought that he was finally beginning to get better at the skill. He was fluent in the spoken language, and was growing better everyday now at the written part of Japanese. Usagi knew that, if she had offered these lessons as Sailor Moon, he wouldn't have accepted her help. Why did a man's pride keep him from making the best of himself? 

"This is never going to work." 

She looked up at the growled words, meeting Mamoru's gaze. "What do you mean, Chiba-san? You've gotten quite a good grasp of the written language already." 

He got to his feet, frowning down at her. "This studying is getting me nowhere. Why aren't we out in public, where I can test my knowledge?" 

Usagi blinked in surprise. "I didn't know that you wished for more hands-on learning. Shall we go to a restaurant?" 

Nodding, Mamoru began picking up the ink bottle, pens, and parchment. "I think that would be a good idea. I'll test my knowledge on the menu." 

Smiling in satisfaction, Usagi nodded. "That is a great idea, Chiba-san. Shall I call for the limo while you change?" 

He glanced at her, then down at her clothing. "Wouldn't you like to change, as well? Going to a restaurant in your school uniform probably isn't something that you do often." 

Looking down at herself, she blushed. Having come here directly from school, she hadn't had the time to change. "I... I don't have anything to change into," she said softly. "You're covered in ink, Chiba-san. Perhaps you should change so that we can go? I'll be comfortable in my uniform; I'm not self-conscious." 

"Even so," he said, "I would feel better if you weren't wearing it. You don't want to be looked down upon, do you? There are some clothes in a closet upstairs--they should be about your size. I'm not sure where they came from; someone who lived with my uncle, probably." 

Usagi nodded slowly. "Are you sure that it's all right?" 

"Of course; I own this place now, and everything in it. Take your pick of whatever's in the closet. Call it a gift. I'll get dressed now, and call the limo." 

Making her way into the room that Mamoru directed, Usagi was struck by the beautifulness of the traditional kimono's hanging in the closet. They were exquisite! But what woman would own so many kimono's these days, when the traditional wear wasn't used often? Shrugging, Usagi picked out one that caught her eye, and dressed carefully. Who owned these amazing clothes? She felt very lucky to find a pair of traditional geta in the closet that were her size. 

Making her way downstairs, she caught her breath as she caught sight of Mamoru, looking very sharp in a suit. "You look amazing," he murmured as he came closer to take her arm. "Shall we, Tsukino-san?" As she allowed him to escort her to the limo which had been pulled up front, he said, "I've made reservations at the Mizuka. I hope that's okay?" 

She nodded, getting into the limo. "The Mizuka restaurant? I've wanted to go there for so long." 

Mamoru smiled. "Well, it seems I've made a good choice then." 

As they neared the restaurant, Usagi had trouble keeping her composure. She was really going to eat out--be seen in public--with this rich, handsome man! What if someone from school saw her? What if someone from the press saw them together; would they think that Chiba Mamoru had taken a high-school lover? She grimaced at that last thought. That would be the last thing that either of them needed. 

Taking a deep breath, she alighted from the limo, followed by Mamoru. Hopefully, dressed as she was, no one would recognize her as Tsukino Usagi. Entering the restaurant with Mamoru, they opted for a hibachi table instead of the sushi bar. Sitting there with another couple, Usagi looked around. It was a cheery restaurant, with pleasant music piped in through the speakers overhead. 

She watched intently as Mamoru studied the menu that had been placed before him. "Simple enough," he murmured, "except for a few characters. But I understand it enough." 

Usagi smiled proudly. "Well, it seems that I'm a good enough teacher." 

He laughed, grinning at her. "So you are." 

Looking back at the menu, Mamoru thought to himself, _'If only she wasn't the police chief's niece. I would like this dinner to be a bit more...personal.' _

As the waitress came to take their order's, Usagi took the opportunity to study Mamoru a bit more. He was so handsome, and rich, and yet none of that affected her. Okay, she would have to be blind not to notice just how handsome he was, but Usagi wasn't dwelling on it overmuch. It would only get her into trouble in the long run. Hino had warned her over getting too involved with clients, but it hadn't been an issue until now. Although his personality was quite charming, Usagi couldn't let herself forget that he was still a gaijin, and would most likely return to America just as soon as his work was done here. 

She tore her gaze away from him as the waitress left, and took in a breath, taking a sip of her hot tea for strength. "Do you and Sailor Moon know each other well?" Mamoru asked. 

Usagi blinked. "Oh, ahh... Not that well. Uncle Yusuke won't really let me talk with her since she's such a celebrity and all." 

Mamoru nodded. "Too bad; I was hoping that maybe you know some things about her." 

"L-like what?" 

He shrugged. "Anything personal? She is my bodyguard; I figure I deserve to know some stuff about her. She's not some psycho serial killer, is she?" 

Usagi laughed. "Far from it. Sailor Moon is one of the strongest people mentally that I know. That's part of the reason why she's able to work for the department." 

"Just what got Sailor Moon into the department, anyway? Where I'm from, the police aren't too fond in having young girl's as their detectives." 

She grinned, taking a sip of tea. "She started as a vigilante, solving crimes, capturing criminals. Finally, the police got fed up with it, and decided that if they couldn't beat her, it would be beneficial to them to have her join up with them. So, Sailor Moon became the 'top' detective in the Tokyo PD." 

Leaning back, Mamoru nodded and took a sip of coffee. "So, Sailor Moon was a vigilante before teaming up with them, hmm? Interesting." He paused. "Wonder what made her decide to join with a team like that." 

Usagi stiffened a bit at his murmured words, but she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing that it had been Luna, now gone, who had prompted her into accepting Hiro's offer. She couldn't afford to forget that Mamoru wasn't going to stick around; that he was a man with an agenda. It wouldn't do to get emotionally involved with him--even if he wasn't a client! 

As the hibachi cook came, Usagi drew herself out of her thoughts to watch the man's practiced movements. Somehow, no matter what sort of mood she was in, watching a performance like this could always lift her spirits. She didn't want to dwell on the 'why' or the 'how' so she just enjoyed it. When the cook left their table, Usagi dug into her food with glee. What was it about hibachi-cooked food that tasted so delicious? 

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Mamoru asked halfway through the meal. 

"Oh, yes!" she said through a mouthful of rice. "The food here is amazing, and the atmosphere is so peaceful." 

He smiled, studying her. "That kimono...it looks great on you." 

Usagi blushed. "Th-thank you, Chiba-san." 

Mamoru laughed. "Aren't you going to compliment me, Tsukino-san? It would be only fitting." 

She bit her lip. "I... You look very handsome tonight, Chiba-san. Were you...hoping to meet someone here?" 

"No." He looked surprised at the suggestion. "Are you implying that I was planning on meeting a friend here, and deserting you?" 

"The...thought did cross my mind," she said slowly. "But perhaps you're too much of a gentleman to do such a thing." 

Mamoru laughed. "Thanks for the vote of confidence." He paused. "How long are you staying with your uncle, Tsukino-san? Or...may I call you Usagi?" 

She hesitated. "My uncle? Oh! Ahh, a little while, I think. There haven't really been any solid plans made yet." She paused. "Yes, you may call me that. There's little need for formality." 

He nodded. "Have you given any thought to what you're going to do here in Tokyo? Maybe we could be each other's tour guides." 

Usagi beamed. "That sounds like a good idea, Chiba-san. Is there anywhere in particular you'd like to go? I'm...pretty good with the layout of Tokyo already." 

Mamoru studied her. "Do you have a boyfriend, Usagi? And, please, call me Mamoru." 

She stiffened at his words. "A...boyfriend? No, I...I don't..." She gulped. "My personal life and my career keeps me far too busy for a boyfriend; and anyway, I don't really want one at this point in time." 

"Your career? What do you do that keeps you so busy?" 

She winced, having slipped up. "Err, I restore old scripts and sell them," she said quickly. It was a unique, not-often-heard-of profession that she had heard mention of, and she didn't think that Mamoru would know much about the profession--and neither did she. 

His eyebrows rose. "Restore old scripts? That must be interesting. Does it take long?" 

Usagi bit her lip. "Oh, well, it takes a while, usually. What I do is, I take the script--which is usually in story format--and I restore it into script form. It's a laborious process, and awfully boring. But the money isn't bad. I usually make a minimum of seventy-five for each script." 

"Seventy-five, hmm? How did you get into such a profession? I sense Hiro-san's hand in this." 

She smiled nervously. "Um, well, I found out about it by...a website I found, and it sounded interesting. So I took a chance, and I found that it left me quite well-off. Not quite enough to be thinking of anything future, but... Enough so that I can say that I have a job." She laughed. 

Mamoru nodded, finishing his meal. "Are you through, Usagi? We can go for a walk in the park, if you'd like." 

Usagi smiled. "Oh, that sounds fun. But are you sure you want to be seen in public with me?" 

He laughed. "We're in public, aren't we? I have no problems being seen with you; why would I? You're a good companion, Usagi." 

Her mind focused on the word _companion_. Perhaps it was for the best that companions was all they would ever be. Usagi couldn't afford to get involved with this man, even if he wish it...which obviously, he didn't. Shaking off the odd feeling of melancholy that thought sent upon her, she accepted his arm as they left the restaurant. 

----- 

Usagi had been restless tonight, for a reason that she couldn't pinpoint. What was it that had driven her from her room in the late hours of the night, costumed as Sailor Moon, toward Chiba Mamoru's estate? She told herself that it was only her job, and the purely business concern for a client that had her out so late. Why else would she risk censure and grounding by her parents? It was only her job. 

Nearing the Chiba estate, she slowed her steps, hearing the echo of her boot heels clacking against the cement sidewalk. The mansion loomed ahead, and suddenly she wasn't so eager to be there. There were no lights on, so it was improbable that she would run into Mamoru. Why was it that this thought sent a sad pall over her? 

Entering the grounds, she let the guard know that she was there, and began her patrol. Another sleepless night, she knew. At least she would get more money in her paycheck for patrolling the grounds. What a nice cure for insominia, she thought ironically to herself. 

Making her way through the gardens, Usagi wondered if Mamoru was planning on changing anything. Or would he just sell the estate, as is, after he returned to America? Usagi knew that the man wasn't planning on staying Japan. His life was in America, not here. It was a horrible culture shock for him. She hesitated in her steps. A culture shock... How was he handling it? Usagi had known people to snap and become violent because they couldn't adjust well to the new place they found themselves in. Would this, too, happen with Mamoru? 

Chewing her lip indecisively as she stood on the stone path, Usagi wondered what she should do. Would alerting Hiro to her suspicions be a wise decision? Or should she take matters into her own hands? If her previous experiences were any indication, she had to act as soon as possible. Why hadn't she seen it before? Of course Mamoru was susceptible to the shock of culture clash; to the insanity that could follow. It wasn't as if he were special; he was the same as anyone else. 

Then, she scoffed at herself. Mamoru wasn't weak enough to allow anger to be the focal point for his frustration in a different world. He was, thankfully, much too mature for that. Nodding to herself, content, Usagi continued her rounds. 

It struck her as odd that there hadn't been any further attempts on his life since the one at the restaurant. Had they just given up; or were they biding their time? Hand wrapped around the police-issue gun that Hiro made her carry, she continued her patrol of the grounds, and tried to forget the man who was just inside the mansion. 

------ 

**Note:** I know someone who has gone through culture shock, and his resulting confusion caused violence and a few ruined possessions. It's not a pretty thing when someone does that. Although, not everyone will resort to violence because of this; I believe it is only in rare cases. 


	4. I'm Staying with HIM!

There was an air of disquiet around the manor, almost as if night had descended only to bring bad tidings. In the sitting room, all was quiet except for the crackle of a fire burning merrily in the hearth, and the clinking of tea cups. The cobalt gaze of Mamoru focused on the police chief, a look of disbelief covering his features. 

"What did you say?" 

Clearing his throat, Hiro took a sip of his green tea before sitting the cup down on the table in front of him. He nodded, choosing his words carefully. "I have thought it over, Chiba-san, and I feel that the wisest course of action is to have Sailor Moon stay here, full-time." 

Eyes widening, Mamoru glanced at the short-skirted heroine who sat in the corner, her eyes downcast. Apparently, she wasn't too fond of the idea. "For how long?" he questioned. 

Hiro shrugged, looking at the man. "As long as it takes. There have been numerous threats on your life lately, Chiba-san. As the chief of police, I feel it only right that I assign my best detective to stay here and protect you." 

Frowning, Mamoru shook his head. "Isn't...there another way? I doubt that Sailor Moon would enjoy being stuck here. She certainly has a life other than her duties to your department." 

"For Sailor Moon, her duties to us _are_ her life. She's made it quite clear that nothing-- not even personal life --can come before her duties as a detective. She's quite dedicated, and I admire that in someone so young." 

Mamoru frowned. "Really, Hiro-san! You're speaking of pulling a young girl away from her life--just to guard me. Don't you think that's a little hasty? There's no proof that these 'threats' are genuine. And what if they are fakes? You'll only be taking this girl away from her family!" 

"I understand your reluctance, of course," Hiro said. "But it is in your best interest, Chiba-san, that she be permitted to stay here around the clock and guard you. No other can do such a job as Sailor Moon; she's the best." 

"Best or no," Mamoru stated, "I will not have a girl's life disrupted like this!" He turned his eyes to the girl in question. "What say you, Sailor Moon? Would you enjoy staying here--or do you want to continue with your life?" 

She looked at him, almost as if she were afraid of his reaction. "I wish to do what is best for the department, and your safety, Chiba-san." 

Mamoru ground his teeth together in annoyance. The perfect picture of a subservient, docile female. Who had taught her that sort of thing? It wasn't appealing--not at all! He turned blazing eyes back on Hiro. "I will _not_ have a young girl residing in my household. I do not care if it is for my 'protection' or not; I'll not have it! Surely these threats are only fakes--meant to scare you into putting all your manpower here, when there is really an emergency elsewhere. Have you thought of that?" 

"Of course I've considered that possibility," Hiro said slowly. "That is why we are sending only Sailor Moon to tend to your protection. The rest of my force will be taking care of the usual threats to Tokyo. You cannot refuse Sailor Moon's presence here; it won't do any good." 

The man got to his feet, bowing politely. "She will be back tomorrow--ready to take on her duties. Until then, I'm sure that you'll fare well on your own." 

As the police chief and Sailor Moon left, Mamoru turned his blank gaze to the flickering flames of the fire. This was one of the few rooms in the manor that had few "traditional" Japanese touches. The low table, of course, was one of the things that bordered modern/traditional. It wasn't so bad, really. 

Mamoru had gotten used to being back in Japan. Truthfully, he was starting to _like_ being in Tokyo. "I'll have to go back to America soon," he whispered. So why did that thought jerk at his heart? He shook his head, wondering at Hiro's thinking. How could the man expect to plant Sailor Moon--that short-skirted champion--in his house? She was there for 'protection,' but who was going to protect her against his more...base urges? Since coming to Japan, Mamoru hadn't felt desire for a woman he had seen. Did he just not enjoy the look of the Japanese _geisha_? Sailor Moon's exotic look, with her silver hair and beautiful pixie-like face, greatly intrigued him. 

He knew that he had to use all of his self-control to get through the time that was spent with that delectable female so close. What had possessed Hiro to send her _here_ of all places? It wasn't as if Mamoru were some sort of a monk. And with that short skirt... How long could he resist? A grin curved his lips as he realized that, if he did make a move, Sailor Moon would most likely karate chop him into submission. 

*** 

Usagi glared at the police chief as he drove toward her house. "So you're really going to make me stay with him, aren't you?" 

Hiro shrugged, turning on his blinker to turn onto Usagi's road. "What else can I do? You saw the threatening letters. If I just ignore them, then I'm not doing my job. And how would that look? Horrible! Can't you understand? I've got an image to uphold." 

She grimaced. "So much for your 'image' if word of this gets out. They'll all think that Chiba-san is a pedophile!" 

He glanced at her, stricken. "What!?" 

Usagi laughed. "You didn't think of it? Sailor Moon's skirt is quite short. She'll be staying at the manor day _and_ night. Isn't that going to look sort of suspicious?" 

Hiro sighed. "Maybe you're right. But there's nothing I can do. You're the best we've got; it has to be you on this case! If Chiba-san meets with an accident while my department was supposed to be protecting him..." 

"I get it," she grumbled. "But does that make it right, you assigning me to this case?" 

The man shrugged. "Does it matter? It's up to you. Or rather, Sailor Moon." 

Grimacing, Usagi turned her thoughts inward. 'But what if I find myself falling for him? That could be very bad indeed.' 

*** 

Mamoru sat at his desk, poring over old news articles about Sailor Moon. There were many--most before she had joined up with the department. "Vigilante Strikes Again; Beats Police!" seemed to be a most popular headline. During the time she had joined up with the police, there had been quite a rush of news headlines for that event. "She seems to be very popular," he mused, sipping a bit of tea. 

He looked up as the door opened, slightly put off to see the object of his study standing there. "Ah, Sailor Moon. What brings you around so early?" 

She grimaced. "I'm sure Hiro-san told you I'd be arriving early? Oh well; I'm here. How were you planning on spending this day, Chiba-san? I'd like to be ready if I must accompany you anywhere." 

Mamoru shrugged, sitting down his cup. "I thought maybe I'd just relax around the house today. Unless, of course, you've got a problem with that?" 

The girl shook her head. "It sounds quite lovely. I wasn't up to following you around Tokyo today anyway." 

He chuckled. "Good; I wouldn't want a tagalong." 

She frowned. "I hope you know, Chiba-san, it's my job to follow you and make sure you don't get into any danger." 

Mamoru nodded. "I know that quite well." He looked at her. "There are quite a lot of news stories about you. You're famous." He paused. "Are you...an idol?" 

Sailor Moon laughed, moving further into the room and taking a seat in an armchair. "An idol?" she parroted. "Hardly! The media just grabbed onto the story of the 'famous vigilante' who was giving the police such a hard time. They let the story drop after a while, but then when I joined up with the department, it was in all the headlines. I don't get a break! It's not like I'm some famous person who needs all this attention. I'm just a detective." 

"Some people like to live in the fantasy world," Mamoru murmured. "And believing that you're some powerful 'super woman' might just be the release from reality that some people need. What if someone out there in Tokyo is being threatened every night? And that person lost all hope--until you showed up in the papers. What if a kindly old lady was afraid to sleep at night until the headlines announced 'Tokyo's New Hero'?" 

She grimaced. "That's different." 

"How?" 

The girl had no answer for his straight forward question, so she just sighed. "Perhaps when you put it that way, I can't argue." 

He grinned, leaning back in his chair. "Glad you're catching on," he murmured. "I'd hate to think that we would end up in a fight your first night here." 

Usagi regarded him cautiously. "I certainly hope that I won't be forced to stay here long. I _do_ have other obligations...another life." 

The man nodded slowly. "I understand, of course." He picked up a ballpoint pen and began twirling it idly. "You're free to leave at anytime, of course. I can't hold you here against your will." 

The girl heaved a sigh of reluctance. "Of course not. However, I do have a duty to Hiro-san to remain where my assignment's take me. And, this month, _you_ happen to be my assignment. So, Chiba-san, we're stuck with each other. At least, until you go back to America and all this business of 'threats' is over with." 

Clearing his throat, Mamoru took a sip of tea, regarding the murky depths with deep consideration. Finally, after a long moment, he said, "Have you ever thought about giving up?" 

Sailor Moon blinked, obviously surprised. "Wh-what?" 

"Giving up," he repeated. "You know, stopping with the whole detective career. You're young; you shouldn't be working so hard already." 

She sighed. "I can't just give up. I made a promise to a friend to never forget just who I am; what I can do. Helping the people of Tokyo is...good for me." 

Mamoru studied her for a few moments. Her long silver hair reflected in the artificial light, and her face was beautiful in a young sort of way. There were a few freckles dotting her nose, and her blue eyes were wide with youthfulness and experience. A smirk twisted his lips. How was it that she was so innocent, and yet so worldly at the same time? "Beautiful," he whispered. 

Sailor Moon looked at him, torn from her perusal of the room. "I'm sorry. What did you say?" 

His eyes snapped to hers, and he swallowed reflexively. "I... Nothing important," he said swiftly. "Now, about your being here. I don't think it's going to work out." He stood up, looking at her with a scowl. "It's _definitely_ not going to work." 'Why does that skirt have to be so short!? I can barely think!' 

She sighed, getting to her feet as well. "Just _why_ must I go, Chiba-san? Hiro-san assigned me here, and I cannot just leave. Have you a good reason?" She met his gaze with one of defiance. 

Mamoru grimaced, not wanting to say his thoughts out loud. How do you tell a teenage girl who thinks herself adult that her showing of flesh is too distracting? "Err..." he stuttered. 

Sailor Moon smirked as he could think of nothing intelligent to say. "There! You see? You can't even come up with a valid reason. If it's because I'm a teenager, I'll assure you that I'm better than most of the older detectives put together. So don't be afraid on that front, Chiba-san. You'll be quite safe while I'm around." 

He sighed, rubbing a hand over his face in frustration. What could make the girl understand that it wasn't her skills as a protector that he was doubting? He was doing it for her own safety! To make her safe from _him_, she couldn't stay here all night. What was Hiro thinking? 

Mamoru shook his head. He had always prided himself on his self-control. He would just have to make sure that he was in complete control of himself while Sailor Moon was around. It shouldn't be too hard. 

*** 

Please review. ^-^ 


	5. Mutual Attraction

The round orb of the moon was just sinking past the horizon, the first signs of dawn appearing, when Sailor Moon stepped from the balcony. She hadn't been able to sleep, and the serenity of the balcony had called to her. The idea of staying with Chiba Mamoru night and day hadn't appealed to her at first, and it still didn't. What would Hiro say if the news got out, and people started accusing Mamoru of being a pedophile? It would reflect badly on the police department, that was for certain. 

A week had passed since the first night she had spent here. To be truthful, it was wearing on her nerves. She had never spent so much time as Sailor Moon before! Everyday assuming her identity as Sailor Moon and keeping from slipping up wasn't easy. The only time she could be Usagi was in the privacy of her room, and even then she had to be careful that Mamoru wasn't going to call her for something. 

Tonight, she had been restless. Sleep had refused to come, so she had stood on the balcony and observed the moon. Maybe it was boring, but she found it to be relaxing. It helped her to fit into her lives as both Sailor Moon and Usagi to reflect on how her persona, the magic, of Sailor Moon had come about. She was linked to the moon, that was obvious. But just _how much_ influence did the moon have upon her? 

She wished that Luna hadn't disappeared. Where had the guardian gone, anyway? There had been so much more that Luna could have told her, of that Usagi was certain. So why had Fate seen fit to take her away? Luna's insistence that she help the police hadn't been lost on Usagi, and she had done her best to become a good crime fighter. But what was it all for? Luna had never specified the reasons for Sailor Moon's existence. 

Sitting down on the bed, she powered down to Usagi. Running a hand through her blonde hair, she sighed. The silver strands that she had as Sailor Moon never ceased to amaze her. It was a good look, very exotic, but she just couldn't get used to it. She placed her gun in the drawer of the bedside table, glad not to have to look at it any longer. The hard steel and potential deadliness of the weapon always frightened her. Hiro had commanded her to carry it, and her protests of her tiara's power hadn't changed his mind. 

Hiro's policy was that all of the people under his command had to carry a police-issue gun for protection, no matter their own powers. Granted, Sailor Moon was the only one who had magical powers, so she hadn't been granted any leeway. 

Sitting on the bed in her pajamas, Usagi grabbed a nearby manga and opened it. Leaning back, she immersed herself in the world of fantasy and intrigue. Exhaustion hadn't yet claimed her body, so she took advantage of it to catch up on her reading. Being a permanent, twenty-four hour bodyguard didn't give her much time to herself. 

*** 

Mamoru looked up from his newspaper, smiling at Sailor Moon as she approached the table where breakfast was laid out. "Did you sleep well?" he called. 

She smiled at him warily, sitting down with a plate of food. "Well enough." 

Frowning at her, Mamoru placed his newspaper just to left of his empty place. Every morning, the girl barely said a complete sentence to him. Was she afraid of him, or what? It was quite annoying, the way she always walked on eggshells around him. 

"What shall we do today?" 

She looked at him, shrugging as she ate. "Whatever you want to do, Chiba-san." 

He clenched a fist unconsciously, relaxing it with no little effort. Why couldn't she suggest something? Just because she was his bodyguard didn't mean she couldn't have fun, too. Being a full-time bodyguard at her young age must drastically cut into her social life. 

"You need to get out, live a little. Don't you have a social life? I'd hate to think that I'm getting in the middle of your fun with friends." 

She frowned at him. "Just what makes you think that I _have_ a social life? It's quite possible that my entire life is devoted to who I am as Sailor Moon, and the work I do for the police." 

Mamoru shrugged. "You can't expect me to believe that. What teenage girl wouldn't want to date a guy, or spend time with friends just having fun?" 

"Maybe this one. I don't have to conform to society's thoughts of what a 'normal' teenager should do. Maybe I just enjoy my job." 

"It's possible," he said softly. "But how often do you wake up with a smile? Await the new day with joy and expectation over the possibilities of fun?" 

"I don't have time for such frivolities. I must be alert at every moment in case my services are needed. I work for our government, Chiba-san. 'Fun' does not concern me. Nor do the activities of a 'normal' teenage girl occupy my time." 

Getting to her feet, she regarded him with a cool gaze. "If you decide that today's activities will take you outside, please inform me so that I may accompany you. I will be in my room, Chiba-san." 

As the girl swept from the room, Mamoru rubbed his forehead. What was with her? He had just been trying to engage her in friendly conversation, find out what made her tick, and she had brushed him off like he was an annoying fly. Was she really so unsocial? 

Picking up the newspaper, he finished the article he had been reading about a highway accident, in which a "guardian angel" seemed to have been involved. Although both cars were a wreck, all passengers had escaped without a scratch. The one who had written the article leant strongly to the belief that an 'angel' had been watching over those people. 

He sighed, leaning back in his chair. Sailor Moon really needed to loosen up. Maybe her tough attitude was good for when she was on duty, but it really had no place in such a casual setting. 'People trying to kill me? Doubtful. Sailor Moon has my entire mansion at her fingertips. Why doesn't she take advantage of the luxury? She can't be that devoted to her job. Can she?' 

Mamoru wasn't a man who cared often. He wasn't a man who opened his home or his heart to anyone, especially not a girl who had no business wearing such a short skirt that played havoc on his senses. However, he felt sorry for her. For whatever reason, the girl's admission of having no fun had hit a chord within Mamoru's heart. For so long, he had thought himself incapable of feeling emotion. But now, after seeing the loneliness in the girl's expression, he felt compelled to help her. 

Mind whirling with a way to help Sailor Moon find joy in something, he sipped at his coffee. With her reaction, it was doubtful that she would accept his offer of a day of fun. So he would just have to convince her that he had the insane urge to do something fun for himself, and having to drag her along by default. As his bodyguard, she wasn't supposed to be out of his sight. And what was a teenager who didn't experience any fun? 

*** 

Usagi sat on her bed, looking at her reflection in the mirror. She wasn't ugly, but she wasn't beautiful either. Being one who had never considered herself anything but ugly and undesirable, Usagi had never made an effort to be appealing to the opposite sex. What would it prove? Only that she really wasn't desirable- as she had already told herself. 

Being in the same house with Mamoru for a week now was really messing with her head. She was beginning to think that he wanted her! He wanted Sailor Moon, yes. But Usagi... No, he wouldn't show any interest in her true self. Therefore, it was stupid of Usagi to hold out any hope that a relationship could work between them. While she was Sailor Moon, sure it would work. But only because he desired her. Without interacting with her as Usagi, it would be based on a lie- and eventually end in her heart breaking. 

"I have to ignore my feelings for him!" she whispered strongly. "So what if I think he's cute? I can't let it affect me." 

Looking at herself in the mirror, she knew that her looks as Usagi were nothing compared to the way she was as Sailor Moon. Her beauty was always termed as "exotic" or "startling" and to be truthful she was getting tired of it. Why was she beautiful only as one part of herself, and ugly as the other? It wasn't fair. 

She could find companionship as Sailor Moon all too easily, but they would never know her true self. And that was something that Usagi just couldn't deal with. Shutting herself off from everyone who knew her as only Sailor Moon was the safest way to keep from getting hurt. 

Hearing a knock at the door, she scrambled for her locket. "Who is it?" Whispering her transformation phrase quietly, she waited until the uplifting feeling died away. 

Mamoru's voice, identifying himself, had drifted through the doorway in the middle of her transformation. "Come in." 

Her gaze was wary as he entered the room. Finding her sitting on the edge of the bed, Mamoru smiled nervously. "You're not going to bite my head off, are you?" 

She frowned at his failed attempt at humor. "Did you need something, Chiba-san?" 

Clearing his throat, he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Do you think you could accompany me to the amusement park?" 

"Amusement park?" 

She stared at him, slightly put off by his request. Why on earth would a grown man want to go to an amusement park? He shrugged, smiling sheepishly. "I never got to experience such frivolities when I was growing up. I hoped...maybe you'd come with me?" 

"If that is where you wish to go, I have no choice but to accompany you," she said softly. "As you know, the chief's orders were quite strict." 

Mamoru nodded, hiding a smile. His idea to get Sailor Moon to have some fun wouldn't have worked without the police chief's orders. Otherwise, she would have refused. 

*** 

Mamoru looked down at the glass of ice water in his hand, feeling the moisture condense on the side. The trip to the amusement park hadn't gone as well as he had hoped. Instead of having fun, Sailor Moon had closed herself off even further from his attempts to draw her out. Was it an automatic response she had honed over the years, or did she resent his company? 

The servants had been dismissed, and all of them had made their way to their homes or beds, leaving Mamoru in relative peacefulness. Except for the rioting thoughts pinging in his mind, all was peaceful. The arrival of night hadn't taken away the feelings of sympathy he felt for the short-skirted superhero. What kind of girl wasn't open to a bit of harmless everyday fun? 

His only intention had been to bring her joy, but instead she had seemed to withdraw farther into herself. But why? 

She was a beautiful young woman, vibrant and full of life, it showed in her eyes. But when she was around others, all of that emotion was trapped inside. She acted only the part of the cold, analytic police detective, not the teenager with the verve for life he knew she could be. The constrictions of the police department, maybe? It was quite possible that, since she was so young, the police chief had instructed her to hide behind a façade of chilly politeness, even anger at times. 

As Sailor Moon, she held a self-confidence that amazed Mamoru. How she was when she _wasn't_ Sailor Moon was a question Mamoru couldn't answer. Did her looks change in any way; leaving her more open to doubts about herself? Had someone burned her horribly in the past, leaving her afraid to trust? 

There were so many questions about her, but so few answers. Mamoru couldn't figure out his obsession with her, but he decided that it was just because he had been in close contact with her for so long. Over the course of their acquaintance, he had come to care for the younger girl. Enough to try to help her to laugh. He didn't think he'd ever heard a genuine laugh, or even a smile, from Sailor Moon. 

Scowling at his water glass, Mamoru sat it down on a nearby table. Getting to his feet, he walked over to the window and looked out. The night was dark, illuminated only by the twinkling of stars and the crescent moon overhead. He wondered if Sailor Moon was somehow linked to the uninhabited planet. It seemed unlikely, but he had come to realize that very few things were impossible. 

Hearing the sound of footsteps in the hallway, he turned as the doorway opened. Who was foolish enough to enter his private study- the one room he had had renovated- after he had sent the servants off? 

Eyes widening, he saw the form of Sailor Moon entering nervously. She smiled at him warily. "I...just wanted to thank you for inviting me to the amusement park with you," she said softly. "I had fun." 

A slow smile spread over Mamoru's face. "I'm glad. Do you maybe want to do something else tomorrow?" 

She looked at him uncertainly. "I'm supposed to be your bodyguard, Chiba-san. Not your friend. I think...us doing stuff like that is against my orders." 

He scowled at her. "Per your orders, you have to follow me if I leave the grounds. Correct?" 

"Y-yes." 

"Then there would be nothing wrong with you going with me to, say, a movie and dinner." 

A smile spread over her face, and her eyes brightened. "You're right. I'll be ready tomorrow, Chiba-san." 

He took a few steps toward her, gesturing her further into the room. She continued until she stood a few feet in front of him, curiousness shining in her eyes. "Is something the matter?" 

Smiling softly, Mamoru closed the distance between them with swift strides, covering her mouth with his. It was automatic, an unthinking action. When he lifted his head, he grimaced. "I-I'm sorry. That was wrong of me..." 

She shook her head. "It's all right." 

The girl slipped from the room, and Mamoru let a sigh escape. Why had he kissed her? It had been foolish of him, and she might even request to be let off of the case. He didn't understand why, but an odd tightening in his chest occurred at the thought of never seeing her again. 

*** 

Usagi stiffened, her hand tightening around the receiver. "Are...you sure?" 

She sat on the edge of the bed, her face tense as she waited for confirmation from Hiro. If, as the man said, the people threatening Mamoru's life had been caught, then she would have no reason to remain there. She hadn't been able to forget last night's kiss in the privacy of Mamoru's study. It had been a passionate kiss, better than Usagi had ever received before. Granted, she hadn't been kissed by many guys, but she could tell that Mamoru's kiss was one of the best in the world. 

Her feelings for him were becoming confused. She was assigned as his bodyguard, but she was beginning to feel romantically toward him as well. Maybe it was foolish. Mamoru most likely didn't feel anything for her, except maybe as a little sister. The kiss had probably been an act of pity. 

A tightness seized her body, centering around her chest, when Hiro came back with a confirmation. Mamoru's would-be assassinators had been apprehended. There was no longer any need for Sailor Moon to be Mamoru's shadow. Life would go back to it's everyday dullness, and Mamoru would finish up his duties in Tokyo before going back to America- his home. 

Putting down the receiver, she stood up and transformed silently. An air of melancholy hung over her as she went downstairs to find Mamoru and tell him that it was over. He was no longer a hunted man. 

Blue eyes clashed with blue as Mamoru's entire body seemed rocked with the weight of the news. After just getting used to having Sailor Moon around- even starting to enjoy her company- and she had to leave? It didn't seem fair. 

Stepping toward her, Mamoru reached out to caress her cheek. "You have to go?" 

She nodded at his whispered words, oddly saddened by the thought. "I... My duty here is over. Others will need my protection." 

Mamoru stared into her eyes for what seemed like forever, almost getting lost in the gentle orbs. Giving in to temptation, he leant down to press his lips against hers. "Stay... just for a little while?" he whispered, lips against her neck. 

Gasping, Sailor Moon couldn't miss his meaning. He wanted her- in the way a man wants a woman. She nodded mutely, a smile blossoming on her face. Maybe she would never see him again after he left for America, but she was beginning to think that she wanted more than friendship from this man. What would be the problem? No one would know. 

*** 

**Author's Notes**: OK! I originally hadn't planned for their, ahem, romance to advance in this chapter. However, I figured I owed it to you guys to add it. Besides, Mamoru's a guy without someone else he's commited to. Only so long he could go being tempted by Sailor Moon's short skirt. ^_~ 


	6. Who I Really Am

**Who I Really Am**

X*X*X 

Usagi had taken the assignment as Chiba Mamoru's bodyguard only with a lot of prodding from her superior. But now that the men responsible for his needing a bodyguard had been captured, she found herself without an excuse to be near him. Her attraction for him had only grown, even though she knew that it would never blossom in anything. He was a high-ranking government official thanks to his uncle's will, and she was a schoolgirl moonlighting as a police detective with superpowers. What sort of relationship could they have? Usagi knew that it was better to bow out gracefully instead of trying to make it work. 

She had taken the one night of passion he had given, and now she was at the curb just outside Tokyo Airport, knowing that he would soon be gone. Mamoru's plane to take him back to America left in just a few minutes, and then she would never see him again. The previous night, she had opened herself to him in ultimate way a woman could love a man. When love had entered the picture, she didn't know. At first, Mamoru had been an American man pretending to go back to his Japanese roots, something that truly annoyed her. She had seen him as only a strange foreigner, no matter the color of his skin or the shape of his eyes. But after a while, she had come to realize that he was merely a mix of American and Japanese -- it didn't have to be only one. 

Sailor Moon was the only person that he had known, because he hadn't wanted to get involved with the chief's niece. It was a polite thing to do (and the right thing, if she had truly been Yusuke's niece), but for Usagi, it had put a damper on their relationship. If Mamoru only cared for Sailor Moon and never got to know the side of her that was Usagi, they would never have had anything anyway. So maybe it was better that their contact end now, with Mamoru's departure for America. It would save them the messy good-byes and the tearful declarations of feelings that hadn't been able to go beyond one night. 

Turning away from the airport, Usagi left before she did something foolish… like run into the building and tell him that she was Sailor Moon, that she loved him. But that would only be setting herself up for massive amounts of pain when he rejected her. Sailor Moon wasn't the same person as Tsukino Usagi; there were far too many differences between the two. Mamoru would take one look at Usagi and flee back to America as quickly as the plane could take him, never to set foot in Japan again. 

She had always known that he would leave, but something inside her hadn't let her see him as merely a body to protect. Something within had prodded her to make it into something more, and she had tried to ignore it. Until last night… Last night, something had happened, and they had both ignored the restrictions put upon them. It had been something magical, and yet desperate, because they had known that soon they would never see each other again. It had been a way of holding on, perhaps. Two lonely people finding something and someone to share their innermost workings with. Few words had been exchanged, but Usagi had cherished the glimpses within Mamoru's soul she had gotten. 

The separation would be much easier than messy good-byes, so she would leave now before she got a glimpse of the man she now knew intimately. 

*** 

The TV news had been showing reports of the government official who had made his home in America and given his position over to someone who cared for the Japanese people. Although Mamoru was Japanese in body, he was American in heart. Usagi never lost that fact as she watched the newscasts, still focusing on him even months after he'd fled back to his home. She had wondered briefly what had been so important in America that he had to get back, but it was his home. He had been away far too long already, in a strange place with a culture he could barely remember. 

Sitting in front of the television, a notebook in her lap and pen in hand, Usagi continued to doodle aimlessly as she listened to the most recent newscast that spoke of Mamoru's life in America. His life hadn't changed in the least since his return from Japan and for some reason, that caused a pain in her heart. Did his night spent with her -- his time with her -- mean nothing? It didn't really matter to her, since she was trained in cutting off her emotions. So what if she had given herself to a man she would never see again? Usagi had known the risks; gone into it eyes wide open. There was no one to blame, they had both consented to what had happened. She just hadn't thought it would hurt quite so much. 

Setting the notebook and pen aside, she got to her feet and walked over to the window, looking out at the view. It wasn't much, just the same familiar neighborhood she had lived in all her life. But it was what she knew, and she wouldn't trade that for anything. What Mamoru knew was America, so he had to go back there. It was home for him, since his family had left Japan before he was even old enough to remember much of it. She couldn't fault him for returning to his home, but she did miss him sorely. Even if their relationship hadn't progressed past that one night, she held onto it dearly. 

Her parents had noticed a change in her, but after she had easily evaded their questions, they hadn't brought it up again. Sometimes it helped that her parents didn't get into her business -- like when she was doing something for the police department -- but there were also times when she wished her mother would just poke her nose in so that Usagi could spill her guts -- like now. She didn't want to keep such a thing bottled up, but there was no one she could talk to. No one knew she was Sailor Moon, except for Yusuke. And telling her boss about getting involved with one of her clients wouldn't be the smartest idea. Usagi's problems would just have to remain her own, at least until she was able to deal with them and get on with her life. 

Mamoru hadn't been that major of a part of her life, just a small part that she could easily walk away from. That was what she tried to tell herself anyway, but sometimes late at night she wasn't able to convince herself that she could so easily walk away from the memory of her night with Mamoru. The one night she had spent in his bed had left the reminder of how it felt to be held in a man's strong arms while she had slept. She hadn't gotten used to it, since it had only been one night, but she now knew how it felt. Usagi wanted to experience it again, but only with the same man. Something about him had pulled her in, making her lose all sense of reality. 

"Usagi." 

She looked up at the voice, smiling at her mother. "Yes?" 

Usagi did her best to be polite as she could to her mother, because lately she had seen far too many orphans who had no family to go to. Even her annoying little brother got the most concern she could give him -- which wasn't a lot, considering that he enjoyed insulting her and making her life miserable. As Sailor Moon, she led a life far more exotic than she had ever had as plain Tsukino Usagi. Sometimes she thought that it was too bad she couldn't live as Sailor Moon and let Usagi fade away, but then reality reared it's ugly head and reminded her of familial responsibilities. 

"You have a visitor." A sly smile appeared on the woman's face. "Quite a handsome man." 

She looked at her mother in curiosity, getting to her feet. Who would be visiting her? Walking to the door, she paused at the sight of a familiar male form standing in the hallway, studying a framed family picture. "Chiba-san," she choked out. "I-I thought you went back to America." 

He turned, his face lighting up with a smile of greeting. "Yes, I did. But some things came up here, so I had to return." He paused. "It's interesting, your mother gave me the oddest look when I mentioned your uncle. Does she not like Hiro-san?" 

Biting her lip, Usagi found herself in the middle of a lie that had been construed to protect her identity. "Ah… Hiro and my mother had a bit of a falling out. He's dead to her, so, um, please don't mention him." 

Nodding, Mamoru studied the girl. Her eyes had dark circles underneath them that she hadn't bothered to cover with make-up and there was a paleness to her face that hadn't been evident the first time he had met her. There were wrinkles in the school uniform she hadn't yet changed out of, and he absently noticed a run in the skin-color pantyhose she was wearing. 

"I'll remember not to say anything about him," Mamoru assured her. "I hope you don't mind me dropping in unannounced like this, Tsukino-san. I was hoping to see Sailor Moon again as long as I'm in town, but Hiro-san was in a meeting. I hoped that you might know how to contact her." 

Lowering her eyes, Usagi brushed at her bangs. "Uhm, I'm pretty sure that I could contact her. Why is it that you want to see her? She's a busy woman." 

He nodded, casting a self-assured smile meant to wear down her defenses. The green blazer he wore over a black sweater with khaki dress pants left her mentally drooling at the remembrance of how that body felt pressed against her own. "There is some unfinished business she and I still have to finish up. I won't take up much of her time." 

Clearing her throat, Usagi shrugged. "How about… your mansion at nine? I'll make sure she gets the message." 

"I'll be waiting." He paused, shrugging awkwardly. "Ah… Thank you for helping me to learn written Japanese, Tsukino-san. You truly helped me out here." 

"It was no problem, really." 

There was an awkward silence before Mamoru stuttered a quick good-bye and left. Releasing a breath she hadn't even known she'd been holding, Usagi leaned against the doorframe after she had closed the door behind him. She hadn't realized just how much she had missed the man until she had seen him again. Maybe it was the memories that came flooding back, but Usagi had been forced to restrain herself from throwing herself into his arms. 

Especially when he had said that he was looking for Sailor Moon. But what 'unfinished business' did they have? As far as she knew, they had tied up any loose ends on their night together. It had only been a one-night thing for them, hadn't it? She had thought that after their initial encounter, Mamoru would have left without a backward glance. Not wanting to fool herself into thinking that perhaps it meant more to him than just a willing body, she made her way upstairs to plan out what she… what Sailor Moon would say. 

How did a woman act after coming face to face with the man who had taken her virginity, for what she had assumed to be only a one-night stand? 

*** 

Mamoru looked around the room, his eyes darting from one corner to the next. Everything had to be perfect for when she arrived if he wanted her to accept his offer. The candles were placed on the bedside table, their flames flickering invitingly. A fresh bottle of wine was set in an ice bucket to chill with two wine glasses waiting for use. The Western-style bed which Mamoru had bought was made with freshly washed sheets. The balcony windows were open, letting in the soft breeze. He had chosen his bedroom because Sailor Moon had been comfortable there, and they had made memories there. Hopefully she wouldn't take it the wrong way. 

Hearing footsteps coming down the hall, he moved to open the door and looked out. Sailor Moon froze like a deer in the headlights when she saw him. "Ch-Chiba-san," she stuttered. "I got the message that you wanted to meet me." 

He nodded, smiling warmly. "Why so formal? After what we've shared…" 

A flush spread over the girl's face, and she cleared her throat. "I don't think that matters now. We should just pretend that night never happened." 

Mamoru laughed, stepping forward to get her arm and draw her into the room gently. "I hope you'll reconsider. I've been dreaming of you ever since I left for America. To tell the truth, there was no business waiting for me here. I only came back to Japan because I couldn't forget the way you felt. Your scent…" His voice trailed off and he caressed her cheek gently, gazing into her eyes. "Sailor Moon… Will you let me into your life, your heart?" 

Mouth dropping open, she stared at him. "I… Do you know what you're saying? You barely know me." 

"I've felt your warmth as I slept," he said, a husky tone entering his voice. "I've felt your passion, and I can't just ignore that. Somehow you've wormed your way into my heart. What sort of witch are you?" 

Slowly registering his words, she shook her head in disbelief. "No witch." Her voice was low as she looked at him. "I am only a woman. Nothing more, nothing less." 

"A woman who has captured my heart." 

Tearing herself away from his spell forcefully, she stepped back. "Y-you must stop this, sir. I cannot compromise my identity." Hiding behind a veneer of professionalism could be the only thing to save her from revealing herself to this man. No matter how she felt about him, he was still someone she didn't know as well as she would like to. 

He glared at her. "Why do you reject me? We've slept together, dammit! Are you just going to pretend it didn't exist? You're more than just a willing body to me. Somehow, you got into my head! Why would you turn me away?" He paused. "I want to know you… The side of you that isn't Sailor Moon; the one you hide from everyone else." 

The mention of Sailor Moon snapped her back to reality. Mamoru couldn't know that she was really Tsukino Usagi, even if he swore not to tell anyone. It was just too dangerous for anyone to know her identity. That was why she didn't want to reveal herself to even someone that she now cared for. It could be dangerous for Mamoru if anyone knew that he was involved with Sailor Moon. 

"I can't compromise my identity, or my job with the police department," she said softly. "I need you to understand, Mamoru. I care for you, deeply. If I hadn't, I never would have let you possess my body… or my heart." 

He looked at her, eyes widening just the slightest bit. "Your heart?" he repeated. "Do you mean you…" 

"Yes, but I have a job to do. I can't let myself be distracted by personal feelings. And with the way I care for you… It would just be too dangerous." 

Mamoru laughed harshly, a sharp bite in the silence. "You're worried for my safety? You care for me, you've admitted that. And you know that you love me. So why won't you let us work? Dammit, Sailor Moon, true love comes only once in a lifetime!" He paused, an annoyed look coming over his face. "I don't even know what to call you besides Sailor Moon." 

She shrugged. "When I look like this, the only person I am is Sailor Moon." 

"So is it only Sailor Moon that cares for me, or does the other half of you love me too?" 

"I told you that I love you," she said softly. "When I say _I_, I mean the _whole_ me. Don't think that one half of me doesn't care, Mamoru, because it was not Sailor Moon that night; it was Usa-- er, it was who I am." 

He smiled wearily. "At least that's something." Gesturing around the room, he said, "I'd sort of planned on you accepting me. So… Want some wine?" 

She shook her head. "I'm sorry, I don't drink." 

"Oh." He frowned, running a hand through his hair nervously. "I, uh, guess that it's good to learn something about you. You seem a bit more human that way." 

Looking around the room, she sighed. "It's very hard to say no to you. I care for you so deeply, but… I have a purpose, a commitment to Hiro-san." 

"Take me at my word: I would never willingly put you in a harmful situation. I merely ask for you to try to accept me." 

"I already have." 

Walking over to the bed, she perched on the edge and watched him, eyelids lowered. "I wish it could be different between us." 

"It can." Walking over, he kneeled in front of her, taking her hand. "Please, let me inside of you." 

Defenses already lowered, she easily gave in to his heartfelt pleas. There was no way she could deny Mamoru, already loving him deeply. She had never believed in love at first sight, but suddenly she knew that it _did_ exist. It was what she felt -- had always felt -- for Mamoru. Even when she had first met him and only considered him a strange foreigner who only wanted to play at being Japanese, she had felt something for him. Now, it was cemented in her soul. 

Her whispered words of acceptance, no matter the consequences, caused a bright smile to dawn on Mamoru's face. His heart was full; he was at peace. The same went for Usagi, but she knew that she couldn't truly be complete until he knew who she truly was… not just as Sailor Moon. 

*** 

Stretching, Mamoru kept his eyes closed as he reached to his side for the warm body that had been nestled there all night. Instead feeling only the sheets, his eyes flew open and he sat up. Had she left? Changed her mind about loving him? 

"I haven't gone anywhere." 

The soft voice caused a smile to appear on his face and he looked in the direction of her voice. Sucking in a surprised breath, he stared at the person he saw. "W-why are you here? Your parents are going to kill you!" For modesty's sake, he made sure that the sheet concealed everything south of the belt before glaring at her again. "Tsukino-san, this has to be one of the most crazy stunts I've ever seen. What on earth are you doing, showing up here wearing my shirt?" 

She shook her head, a sad smile on her face. "Can't you see the truth that is in front of you, Mamoru? You wanted to know the other side to Sailor Moon. This is it. Plain, undesirable Tsukino Usagi is who Sailor Moon _really_ is. Behind all that glitz and exotic beauty, you get this. I'll… understand if you don't want me near you now." 

He frowned, shaking his head as he tried to process all that she had just said. "You're Sailor Moon?" 

"I know that it's hard to believe. I hate it too. I mean, who would believe that a person like me is the famous superhero every man drools for? But… the only man that I want is you. Only if you accept me for who I am now, as well. With Sailor Moon comes Usagi, I'm sorry to say." 

Mamoru laughed, reached out and tugging her forward until she felt into his arms. "You fool. I don't care who Sailor Moon really is… I love you, no matter the rest of it." 

Feeling amazingly safe in his arms, Usagi made no move to fight as he drew her into the sweetest kiss she had ever experienced. Maybe love really could work, if she'd only give it a chance… 

Compromise and trust was the foundation of a good relationship, right? They had proven they could compromise, and she had trusted him enough to reveal who she was. Usagi knew that even if love could be conquered, it would take the will of the gods to separate them now. 

*** 

**Author's Notes**: I will add only a short epilogue to this. Perhaps Usagi/Sailor Moon admitting to the police chief that she has begun a relationship with a client, or revealing to her parents that she is the silver-haired female who works for the police department. What does everyone think? ^_^ I hope that this story met with approval. 

Was this chapter a bit rushed? Maybe. If so, I am sorry for that. The ending might have been a bit cliché, but I did want Usagi to reveal herself as who she truly was. And I didn't want it to end with a undying declaration of love, because we all know that love can't _really_ conquer all… Only once in a while, when two people are… Oh, never mind. x_x;; 

My point: I hope you enjoyed the story. 


End file.
